


13x11 Coda: Frisky

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Castiel/Dean Winchester - Freeform, Bruises, Canon Related, Coda, Cunnilingus, Dominant Donna, Drinking, F/M, Face-Sitting, Friends With Benefits, Full Cowgirl, Handcuffs, Hotel Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Season/Series 13, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, brothers being brothers, scratches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Donna blows off some post hunt steam with Sam.





	13x11 Coda: Frisky

**Author's Note:**

> This is labeled a Coda but was actually written before ep 13x11 aired.

“To Donna! You kicked some ass today!” Dean raised his beer bottle to toast her.

 

“Hell yeah,” Sam agreed. The three clinked bottles.

 

“Well...I kinda went Mama Bear but, end of the day, we got the bad guys and saved the girl. Kind of a rush, fellas. Gets me all tingly.” Donna smiled.

 

Dean and Sam both blushed and grinned. “Doug head back already?” Sam asked.

 

“Oh ya. Doesn’t have the stomach for it. Between you and me, I think I kinda scared him.” She sipped her beer. “Who wants shots?”

 

Dean slapped the bar. “That’s my girl! Come on, Sammy. Think you can hang with us?”

 

Sam smirked. He could go shot for shot with his brother most nights. He figured Donna would tag out first and they’d call it a night. They toasted again and slammed down the glasses.

 

Surprisingly, Dean decided five were enough for him. He clapped a hand on Sam’s shoulder and leaned in. “Donna’s probably still ‘tingly’. You kids have fun.” He kissed Donna on the cheek and went ahead and settled their tab.

 

“So, big guy...I’m still kinda wired. Wanna take this party back to my room?”

 

“Uh, don’t take this the wrong way but...what about Doug?”

 

“Doug and I aren’t exactly exclusive. After my divorce from Doug the Douche I decided this gal needs a little me time.” Donna slunk off her bar stool and used Sam to steady herself. “No strings. Just a couple buddies blowin’ off some steam.”

 

“That’s really more of Dean’s scene.”

 

Donna threw her head back and laughed. “Dean? Oh hon, I could probably break him. And he’s all hung up on Cas. According to Jodes and Claire.”

 

Break...Dean? Now  _ that _ made Sam feel a little tingly. He and Donna were friends, not as close as him and Jody but…”I don’t want things to get weird between us.”

 

“Oh. ‘Cause I can get kinda freaky. No hard feelings if you’re not interested.”

 

Freaky, huh? The last time things got freaky was when he was soulless. From what Sam could remember those were some good times. “Then let’s go.”

 

***

 

Donna was on him as soon as the door locked. She took her ponytail down to shake out her wavy blonde locks then shoved him hard back onto the bed. She climbed up to straddle him and dangled two sets of handcuffs. “You game?”

 

Sam grinned. “Oh yeah.” He let Donna cuff him to the headboard.

 

She ripped open his snap up plaid shirt to run her hands over his hard abs. Donna leaned down and Sam expected a kiss. Instead she licked down his neck and nipped at one of his nipples. He hissed but he was into into. When she sat back again he was hard.

 

Donna threw her clothes on the floor, freeing some pretty impressive breasts. “Pierced?” Sam was amazed. 

 

“We all got our secrets, bud.” She dangled a breast over Sam’s mouth so he could flick over her nipple and gently pull with his teeth. “Oh yeah,” she moaned. She ground down on the bulge in his jeans.

 

“Fuck. Donna…”

 

She pulled Sam’s hair. “Language, mister. I like the deed dirty, not your mouth. Unless you have other dirty things you like to do with it.”

 

Sam’s mouth watered. “I have a couple moves.”

 

Donna giggled and slipped off him to kick out of her boots and jeans. She had on a pink thong that Sam barely got to admire before it joined the rest of her clothes. When she crawled back onto him she straddled his face.

 

Sam caught a glimpse of metal before his lips were covered in wet heat. He used his long tongue check right above Donna’s clit. Yep. She was pierced there, too. That was a new one for him. He swirled and sucked to get her sensitive and swollen before delving into her delicate folds.

 

He hummed and moaned as she bucked her hips. Donna hung onto the headboard and rode Sam’s tongue until she was screaming her orgasm. She sat on the bed beside him to catch her breath. Once she got her second wind she made quick work of his shoes and pants. She stroked his impressive, thick cock. “You got a rubber, hon?” 

 

“Wallet.” Sam choked out his reply. Donna was back on him in a flash with the condom rolling down his length.

 

“You holler if I get too rough, ‘kay?” Sam nodded his head. He closed his eyes and moaned loud as she sank down on him. 

 

Donna started slow, raising almost all the way up before easing down. Then she gradually picked up her pace until she was slamming down on him. Donna growled and scratched into Sam’s chest. She tweaked his nipples to make his back arch off the bed.

 

Sam grit his teeth and planted his feet to thrust up into her. He pulled against the cuffs, bruising his wrists. He wanted to grab her and roll her over so he could pound her into the mattress. Donna was a wild animal in bed. It was all he could do to stave off his orgasm until Donna got off again. 

 

“Oh...Sam...almost there, buddy. Almost. Oh cheese and crackers!” Donna’s head went back. Her hips clamped onto Sam’s. Her nails dug into his sides. Sam pumped up a couple more times before filling the condom.

 

Donna lifted off of him and freed his wrists from the cuffs. She flopped over on her back beside him. “Wow. That was fun!”

 

“Definitely,” Sam agreed. 

 

Donna patted his bare thigh. “I’m gonna take a quick shower. Promise I won’t use up the hot water.” She padded to the small bathroom nude and Sam admired her body.

 

***

 

After his turn to clean up, he dressed and Donna wished him a goodnight. She hadn’t kissed him at all during their time together so he figured a hug would be appropriate. Dean was still up when he came back to their room.

 

“Well, you don’t stink like sex. Play a couple hands of Old Maid?” Dean asked without looking up.

 

“She let me shower, Jerk.”

 

Dean’s interest was piqued. “You and Donna...how was it?”

 

Sam was more reserved than his brother when it came to bragging rights. Instead of replying he just took off his jacket and shirt to find a soft tee to sleep in.

 

“Holy shit! She gave you all those scratches?” Dean sat up and grabbed on of his brother’s arms. He smirked. “Handcuffs, huh? I know what those marks are.” Dean smiled and shook his head. “Freak in the sheets. Man...Donna’s awesome.”

 

“Yes she is, Dean. Too bad you passed it up.”

 

Dean’s smile faded. “Nah. Not my thing anymore, Sammy. I’m passing the torch. You have your fun.”

 

Sam finished changing and sat on his bed. “You know, it’s funny. She said she wouldn’t go for you anyway.”

 

“What? I’m obviously the better looking one,” Dean scoffed.

 

“According to her sources, your heart’s with somebody else. You know, some hot brunette?”

 

Dean’s stomach tightened then he decided not to let Sam have the upper hand. “You wanna know freaky sex? Try ‘welcome back from the dead’ sex. Cas had to use his mojo to heal me so I could walk.” Dean winked.

 

Sam shuddered. “Did  _ not _ need to know that but...good for you guys. Am I gonna need noise cancelling headphones when he comes home?”

 

“Might be a good idea.”

 

***

 

The trio went for breakfast together the next morning. Despite the knowing grins from Dean, Sam and Donna held their composure around him. A couple tight hugs in the parking lot and they parted ways.

 

“One time deal or you gonna be a regular thing?” Dean asked. 

 

“I dunno, man. All up to her. She uh...she calls the shots.”

 

Dean slapped Sam’s chest with the back of his hand. “What’d I tell you? Frisky women. Lay back and enjoy the ride.”

 

“So which one of you is the frisky one in your relationship?” Sam asked before he could regret it.

 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...who says we can’t both be a little frisky?” Dean said with a crooked grin.

 

Sam groaned. “Fine. Don’t tell me.” He reached over to turn in the radio to end the conversation for awhile. He just rubbed his sore wrists and smiled as he watched the landscape go by.


End file.
